Trouble
by Rainy Skye Rose
Summary: The Doctor's thinking about his relationship with River and realizes how much she means to him. Song fic to "Trouble" by NeverSayNever. First song fic ever. Please be kind


**Author's Note: I couldn't sleep and decided to write fanfic. I turned Pandora on as I was writing the chapter of Meant to Be and heard this amazing song. It just seemed to fit the Doctor and River so well that I just HAD to write it. So here it is. The song's Trouble by NeverSayNever. It's pretty. And this is my first song fic, so please be understanding. Not to mention it's like 3 am right now. I hope it doesn't suck too much and you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Till next time sweetie," River said teasingly as she left, her hips swaying as she walked away from the Doctor. His hair was rumpled, his face flushed, his lips freshly kissed, his shirt and jacket rumpled, and his tie untied. And he had a major problem. Like he always did when River gave a farewell like THAT. Groaning, the Doctor turned, lightly banging his head against the TARDIS.<p>

_I'm in trouble  
>I'm an addict<br>I'm addicted to this girl_

River looked up at him from in his arms with loving eyes. He'd once again caught her when she jumped off some crazy place. And he didn't want to let her go. Having her look up at him like that was doing something funny to his hearts and making his stomach flutter.

_She's got my heart tied in a knot  
>And my stomach in a whirl<br>_

River burst through the door of the TARDIS, having received a message from the Doctor to meet him there at that exact time. He was silently praising him for thinking of giving River one of his cell phones directly linked with the TARDIS. It made contacting her so much easier.

"What is it sweetie? This is the third time this week," River said, walking over to him slowly. Climbing into his outstretched arms, she nuzzled against his chest, relaxing into his hold as he relaxed for the first time in two days.

_But even worse  
>I can't stop calling her<br>She's all I want and more_

"I just wanted to see you," he replied, breathing in the scent that was River. It smelled of adventure and distant planets, and of _**home**_. It was intoxicating and the Doctor knew he could sit there with her in his arms for the rest of his life.

_I mean damn  
>What's not to adore?<em>

"Were you lonely without me?" she asked teasingly. But he couldn't help but hold her closer.

"I just wanted to see you," he said. He just had to see her. Her unruly hair, her sparkling eyes, her dual hearts that matched his, her golden skin: he had missed it all and more. 

I've been playing too much gee-tar  
>I, I've been listening to Jazz<p>

River laughed as she looked through his newly purchased iPod and all the songs in there. All there were were acoustic guitar, jazz, and love songs. The Doctor blushed shyly, subtly making sure she didn't see the guitar he had been playing those songs with before she arrived.

_I called so many times  
>I swear she's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear<br>_

River looked annoyed. He knew he shouldn't have called… again. But he had just wanted to hear her voice, to hear his name on her lips, to know she was safe somewhere in the universe.

_And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth_  
><em>Just like I got her<em>  
><em>But I surely don't<em>

"River, it's so nice to see you. Did you do something with your hair? It looks so nice. And your skin, your skin is positively glowing!" he babbled nervously.

_Because she's so  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is she out of my league?  
>Let's hope not<br>_

"Really sweetie, I would love to hear this any other time, but I'm slightly busy right now. You know, saving planets, preventing extinction, keeping the universe in balance," she said, placing her hand on his cheek gently. "Someone's got to help you before you kill yourself… again," she said, a smile on her lips. Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, she groaned as screams and bangs sounded outside the TARDIS. "And that's my cue."

_I'm in trouble  
>I'm so cliché<em>

"Stay," he breathes out as he watches her leave.

She turns around in surprise. "What?"

"I said stay. Here. With me," he says, stepping closer to her before pulling her into his arms and proceeding to snog her senseless. They break away, breathlessly and stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Another explosion sounds outside and she sighs.

_See that word just wears me out  
>Makes me feel like just another boy<br>To laugh and joke about  
><em>

"I have to go," she whispers sadly. "I have to save them."  
>"They can save themselves today," he mutters into her neck, placing kisses along the skin there.<p>

She chuckles and backs away. "I'll see you next time," she says and leaves.

_But even worse  
>I can't stop calling her<br>I love to hear that voice  
>And honestly<br>I'm left with no choice  
><em>

"River!" he shouts as he races out the doors of the TARDIS.

She turns at her name and stares into his beautiful brown eyes. "Doctor?"

He pulls her into a passionate kiss, running his tongue over her lips till she grants him access and he explores her mouth. When they break apart, he kisses her forehead lovingly. "So what are we facing today?" he asks.

"Are you sure?" she asks, looking at him skeptically. He hasn't exactly been traveling with her lately, wanting to stay in the shadows and let people think he's dead.

_I've been playing too much gee-tar  
>I, I've been listening to Jazz<br>I called so many times  
>I swear she's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear<em>

"Sure, why not? Besides, after this we can have our honeymoon," he winks. She blushes slightly and smiles back at him lovingly. 

_And oh_  
><em>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<em>  
><em>Ooooh<em>

_I'm running my mouth_  
><em>Just like I got her<em>  
><em>But I surely don't<em>

The Doctor sat on the side, seething as he watched a man shamelessly flirt with _his_ wife while she desperately kept trying to get information from him. The fact she looked uncomfortable and wasn't flirting back was a small consolation, but the Doctor wanted nothing more than to rip the man to shreds.

_Because she's so  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is she out of my league?  
>Let's hope not<br>_

Finally, it grew too much and the Doctor launched to his feet, striding over to his love and sweeping her into his arms for a rather fervent kiss right in front of the man, amking sure to thoroughly ruffle the woman up. When they finally broke apart, the man was gone and River started to laugh.

"If that's how you're going to react every time, I should make you jealous more often," she laughed, and he joined in shortly after.

_And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Ooooh, oooh_

"I love you River Song," the Doctor said, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too, sweetie," she said, kissing him again before escaping his grasp and running off. "Well come on then," she shouted back at him. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner the honeymoon!"

With that he bounded after her into the line of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!<strong>


End file.
